lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taken
“' '” is the 9th episode of Season 3 of Lab Rats and the 55th episode overall. This episode first aired on April 21, 2014. Plot Leo and Tasha are kidnapped by Krane, which sends Davenport on a rescue mission and sets up a showdown that puts Krane head to head with Adam, Bree and Chase. Story After showing a motorcycle to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, Donald and the Lab Rats are contacted by Douglas. Douglas tries to convince them that Krane had gone insane, and is implanting himself with bionic abilities that even Douglas didn't knew about. Donald believes that Douglas is using Krane to assist him in another trick. For security reasons, Donald installs the DavenWall, a state-of-the-art security gate. Afterward, Leo bumps into Douglas at Mission Creek High School. Douglas shows Leo video footage of Krane implanting himself with more bionic abilities. Back at the lab, a transmission comes in and shows Leo and Tasha captured. Davenport thinks it's Douglas, but Victor Krane reveals himself on the screen. Donald refuses to let the Lab Rats go rescue Leo and Tasha, and heads to Krane's warehouse alone with his powerful thermal blaster. Krane overpowers the blaster, then forces Donald to turn off the DavenWall. Krane also traps Leo and Tasha in a machine with an exothermic energy field, telling Donald he can choose between the Lab Rats or Leo and Tasha. Unfortunately, Chase used his fingerprint recognition app to unlock the DavenWall, and Krane geoleaps to the lab to fight Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald uses the exothermic energy field's heat to power his weapon and set Leo and Tasha free. At the lab, Krane easily knocks the Lab Rats out, but Douglas attacks Krane with a cannon before Krane can kill them. Krane disarms Douglas, and prepares to kill him. Seeing that Douglas can be trusted, Chase saves Douglas and deflects Krane's attack. Douglas was about to kill Krane when Donald, Tasha and Leo arrive, distracting Douglas and allowing Krane to escape by geoleaping. Donald still doesn't trust Douglas and forces him to leave. The episode ends with the Lab Rats reworking the DavenWall security system so that it electrocutes anybody who tries to touch it. Donald thinks they are fooling him with the security system, so he touches it and the system short-circuits the entire house. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport 'Recurring Cast' *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *Leo might still remember what happened during Parallel Universe as he found out how to geo-leap in that episode when he commented when Donald said "I haven't even cracked that yet", which then he replies, "I'd love to help you with that." *Victor Krane now works alone to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase, until You Posted What?!?, where he gets a new partner, "S-1". *Adam, Bree, and Chase were almost killed by Krane. *Douglas faked his death, only to be later almost killed by Krane, and saved by his youngest son, Chase. *Douglas is no longer the bad guy (at least for the moment) as he saves Adam, Bree and Chase from Krane. Chase tries to tell this to Davenport, but he says that it's his fault that they had to fight Krane in the first place. * Bree had a stunt-double in this episode. * Adam's "Flame Vision" (where he shoots flames from his eyes, not lasers) was in this episode. The first and only episode was Crush, Chop and Burn. * Douglas has faked his death more then once, stating that he was "getting good" at faking his own deaths in the episode. * When Krane tries to choke Douglas, this is a reference to Star Wars, when Darth Vader uses the force to choke a man. * This was the last episode of Lab Rats to play for two months. Goofs *Douglas shouldn't be 40 since Donald is older. * This episode reveals that Krane's warehouse is in a neighborhood, but in Sink or Swim, the warehouse is shown to be located on an island. *When Krane shot lightning at Douglas, it was supposed to kill him since he's not bionic and in Sink or Swim Krane's lightning generation stunned Adam, Bree and Chase. Videos Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: Taken }} Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Mission Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Tasha Related Pages